La sirena
by Alic-chan
Summary: A Deidara le gusta salir por la noche antes de dormir, pero rumores indican que hay una extraña criatura asesina cerca de su lugar preferido, y Sasori nota su ausencia una noche.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! :D**

**Algo se rondaba por mi extraña y perturbadora cabecita jeje. 9w9**

**Bueno, esta es mi primera vez aquí y tengo que decir que estoy EMOCIONADÍSIMA con esto! Kyaaaa! También es mi primer fic!**

**Jijiji, pues aquí les dejo una historia que de seguro está horrible -_-"**

**Advertencia****: yaoi, lemon.**

**Disclaimer****: Naruto no me pertenece, por desgracia todo que no sea la historia pertenece a Kishimoto-Sama… ¿Por qué no me los regala? Nunca he matado a nadie… al menos no físicamente º-º**

**Pareja: ****SasoDei**

Bla,bla,bla**: **narración mía.

-Bla,bla,bla: hablan los personajes.

-BLA,BLA,BLA: gritos

_Bla,bla,bla: pensamientos. _

_(Bla,bla,bla): tonterías mías._

**Hagan las palomitas y disfruten de la película, digo… de la lectura.**

Era un hermoso día, uno de los muy pocos que había para los Akatsuki, para ellos nunca hay nada bueno. (¬¬ Exagerados.) Los gritos de Hidan no se hacían esperar, él era como el gallo que canta (chilla) para despertar a los demás. Tras una de las puertas del pasillo se revolvía incómodo el pequeño rubio de la organización. No sabía por qué, pero hacía ya varias noches que llevaba creyendo que dormía, y luego despertaba golpeándose con la dura realidad de no haber pegado ojo. Los abrió despacio, dio gracias a que la guarida estaba bajo tierra, eso le ahorraba el tener que acostumbrar su vista cansada a la luz. Se sentó, estando aun arropado por las sábanas.

-¡Hidan, vuelve aquí, maldito maníaco!-gritaba Kakuzu desde fuera. Al parecer el albino ya había vuelto a quitarle dinero.- ¡Ese dinero es mío!-corría detrás de Hidan, quien se estaba pateando la cueva entera en busca de refugio, aunque su cara mostraba que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡NO TE OIGO!-Hidan estaba que se moría de la risa, encima de haberle robado dinero se burla de él. (A los que les guste Hidan, dar gracias a que sea inmortal u-ú).

-¡QUE ES MÍO!-dijo esta vez más fuerte y mucho más enfadado.

-¡QUIEN LO ENCUENTRA SE LO QUEDA!-se notaba… Estaba más feliz que un regaliz.

Tras haber dicho eso, Deidara ya no pudo distinguir más palabras, se estaban alejando hacia la sala. Le dio un tic en el ojo y dio un gran suspiro agachando la cabeza. Se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió al baño. _Ya podría poner el líder un baño en cada cuarto, esto de salir hecho un estropajo no me gusta, hum. _Y es que era verdad, su cabello estaba todo desordenado y necesitaba lavarse la cara. Atravesó una pequeña parte del pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta del baño, la abrió y allí dentro estaba Itachi, como siempre. Al rubio no le molestó para nada la presencia de Itachi, es más, con lo callado que era pareciera que ni siquiera estaba ahí. Cerró la puerta después de haber entrado por completo. En la pared había un enorme espejo. Se lavó la cara mientras veía de reojo su reflejo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-Itachi podría parecer frío, pero también se preocupaba por sus compañeros aunque casi nunca lo mostrara.

-Raro.

-¿Cómo que raro?

-No sé, por la noche parece que duermo bien y luego cuando despierto es como si no hubiera cerrado los ojos ni un momento.

-Vaya, eso…

-¡WUUAAAAA!-justo en ese momento entró Hidan y cerró la puerta de un portazo (jaja! la puerta de un portazo xD) y no se quitó de esta hasta poner el seguro.

-¡Hidan, abre la maldita puerta y devuélveme lo que es mío!

-Sigue insistiendo Kaku, como si te fuera a hacer caso jeje.-se burló y se dirigió donde los otros dos, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a la pobre puerta (¿qué culpa tiene ella? T-T).-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, la comadreja y la princesa, ¿qué tal despertaron ustedes?-tras decir eso, se llevó dos golpes en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos (xD zape doble).- ¡Ayy! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué he dicho?!-ante la pregunta más estúpida que pudo escuchar el rubio, este le salpicó agua con las manos en la cara.- ¡Eh! Ya vale, ¿no? Deja que me recupere al menos de vuestros golpes. Si es que no tenéis sentido del humor.

-¡Ay, Hidan, ya cállate! Me molestas con esa voz tuya, llevo toda la mañana escuchándote gritar.-se quejó Deidara.

-¡Ooooooh! Alguien se levantó hoy con el pie derecho.

-Es el izquierdo, idiota.-y volvió a recibir un zape por parte de Itachi (al final lo dejan sin cabeza xD).

-¿Y qué más da? Los dos son pies.-articuló, sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Mientras que Hidan se metía en su teoría sobre pies, a Itachi y Deidara les bajaba una gota de sudor frío.

-¡Agh! Esto de pensar es horrible.-se rindió a los pocos segundos de diferenciar que pie era el derecho y cual el izquierdo. Se paró a un lado de Deidara y empezó a mojarse el pelo, echándolo completamente hacia atrás. Dirigió su vista al lavabo.- ¡Eh! ¿Y mi gel?

-Hidan, hum.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si estaba aquí hace nada!

-¡Hidan, hum!

-¡Por Jashin-sama, voy a morir sin mi gel!

-¡HIDAN, HUM!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡TIENES EL PUTO GEL EN LA MANO, IDIOTA, HUM!

-Ah… Gracias Dei-chan.-sonrió.

Deidara ahogó un rugido. Hidan le llegaba a ser insoportable, aparte de ser un completo descerebrado.

-¡SEMPAI, TOBI SE HACE PIPÍ!-y hablando de descerebrados… ¿Por qué todos los carentes de cerebro se iban en contra de Deidara?-¡POR FAVOR, ABRA LA PUERTA, SEMPAI!

-¿Es que no has sacado al perro a pasear todavía?-comentó Hidan con una sonrisa burlona.

Deidara se mantuvo callado, no quería saber nada de Tobi. Cogió su cepillo y empezó a desenredarse el cabello, tal como Itachi había hecho en un principio. Miró de reojo a Hidan y vio la descomunal cantidad de gel que se echaba en el pelo.

-Hidan, tanto gel te va a afectar al cerebro… si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

-Tú con tus cosas, yo con la mías. Yo no te digo como tienes que peinarte cada mañana.-su concentración era tal, que hasta parecía que había madurado un poco más.

-Como sea… Solo digo que…

-¡DEIDARA, POR DIOS, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-_¿Sasori…?_

-¡HIDAN, SAL DE AHÍ O JURO QUE TE CORTO EN PEDAZOS!-el tesorero de Akatsuki estaba más que enfadado, se notaba en su tono de voz.

-¡SEMPAI… O QUIEN SEA, ABRA LA SEÑORA PUERTA, TOBI TIENE QUE HACER PIPÍ!-(Creo que no es necesario poner quién dijo eso ¬¬)

-¡ITACHI, SAL YA DE AHÍ, SABES QUE SOY 95% AGUA, NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!-Kisame estaba que se moría ahí mismo.

Mientras estos tres se reían por lo bajo de sus compañeros, los otros no tenían ni una pizca de felicidad en sus caras. Todos los días los primeros en pasar eran ellos tres, y siempre se encerraban en el baño y no volvían a salir hasta pasada una media hora más o menos.

-Siempre igual, ¿qué tanto tendrán que hacer esos tres ahí dentro? (No se piensen mal eeeeh.)-el pobre Kisame estaba desesperado, era la misma historia todos los días.

-No lo sé, pero cuando lo descubra no se salvará ninguno.-Kakuzu se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.-Esto pasa desde que Tobi entró a Akatsuki, ese niño nos ha hecho un lio a todos.-dirigió su mirada al aludido.

-Pero Tobi no ha hecho nada malo, Kakuzu-san.

-Ya lo sé, Tobi. Pero se ve que a Deidara no le agradas mucho, y desde que entraste a la organización siempre se encierra con Itachi y Hidan.

-Encerraría en el baño a cualquiera de nosotros, con tal de librarse de ti, Tobi.-el marionetista mostró una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Pero fue Hidan-san quien cerró la puerta.-reclamó el buen chico.

-Jeje, tampoco Hidan te soporta.-inquirió Kakuzu.

-¡Jo! ¡Tobi va a explotar como no abran y!-los saltitos por parte de Tobi no se hicieron esperar. Se acercó a la puerta y la volvió a golpear.-¡SEMPAI, ABRAME, POR FAVOR, TOBI SE VA A MORIR AQUÍ FUERA!

-¡MEJOR, HUM!-se escuchó la voz del aludido al otro lado.

A Tobi lo rodeó un aura depresiva y cayó de rodillas al suelo con lloriqueos. _Esto no me puede estar pasando, por dios, soy el puto líder y tengo que estar aquí como un retrasado esperando a que esos tres niños abran la maldita puerta. Debí haber escogido una personalidad más dominante._

-Tsk, no sabe la suerte que tiene Pain de tener baño propio.-comentó Kisame.

Tobi levantó la cabeza._ Es verdad, el líder tiene baño propio.-_¡Pues en ese caso, Tobi irá al baño de Pain-sama!

-¡No, espera! ¡Pain te va a matar si te ve en su baño!-pero antes de que el hombre-tiburón pudiera terminar la frase, Tobi ya había desaparecido en la esquina del pasillo.

-No creo que Tobi salga entero de allí.-comentó Sasori.

Kisame rio nervioso.-Bueno, tenemos a Kakuzu y su buena mano con las costuras.-el aludido simplemente se limitó a suspirar.

En otro lugar de la cueva…

Madara entró sin previo aviso a la habitación de Pain, ya que dentro estaba el cuarto de baño. Abrió de golpe la puerta. Konan estaba delante del espejo, maquillándose, mientras que Pain estaba dentro de la tina todo lleno de espuma. Ambos gritaron ante la presencia del Uchiha.

-¡NO SABES LLAMAR ANTES DE ENTRAR!-gritó Konan.

-¡¿Entrar?! ¡Por si no lo has notado, no llevó nada puesto!-reclamó Pain con enojo.

-¡Me da igual lo que lleves puesto o no! Quiero que salgáis ahora mismo de aquí. ¡YA!

Madara cogió a ambos de los brazos y los echó a patadas de allí, no sin antes asegurarse de que Pain se pusiera una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Ambos ninjas de la Lluvia se miraron extrañados.

-Konan.

-¿Sí, Pain?

-Mi ropa está ahí dentro.-lloriqueó.

La peli-azul dio un largo suspiro y se llevó con ella a Pain al otro baño.

-Demos gracias a que hay dos baños aquí, si no, estarías perdido.-rio.

Al encontrarse con los otros tres hombres no pudieron evitar preguntar por qué estaban todos ahí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Pain con voz autoritaria. Los demás, al girarse, no pudieron evitar carcajearse de él. Estaba solo tapado con una toalla, y aun tenía espuma sobre el pelo.-¡¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?!

-Lo sentimos Pain, pero es que… ¿por qué estas así?-se tranquilizó Kakuzu.

El peli-naranja suspiró fuerte.-Tobi nos echó.

Los otros tres se quedaron completamente callados. ¿Que Tobi hizo qué? Ninguno se lo creía.

-Por eso estamos aquí,-continuó Konan ya que Pain estaba muy avergonzado.-Pain necesita terminar de lavarse y pues como hay dos baños…

-Eso díselo a la comadreja, al sadomasoquista y a la princesa. Se niegan a abrir la puerta.-ante la aclaración de Kisame, Pain caminó hasta la puerta y la fue a golpear con mucha (muchísima) fuerza. Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y la mano de Pain iba directa a la cara de Deidara. El rubio no salía de su asombro y tampoco le reaccionaba el cuerpo como para salir de la situación. El puño de Pain se detuvo a escasos milímetros del rostro del más pequeño. Su autocontrol era impresionante. Desde dentro, Itachi los observaba con la boca entreabierta (eso ya es una expresión, y tratándose de Itachi, es un gran logro) y Hidan ni respiraba.

Mientras que los de fuera estaban en una situación similar; Kisame temblaba, Kakuzu tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, Konan se tocaba el centro del pecho con una mano intentando que el corazón no se le saliera y Sasori los observaba con un tremendo horror reflejado en su rostro.

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Se decidirá Pain en golpear a Deidara? ¿O Deidara golpeará a Pain?**

**¿Sasori terminará saliendo de su ataque?**

**¿Qué está haciendo Madara tanto tiempo en el baño?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, si quieren conti déjenme al menos un review, me conformo solo con uno. ^^**

**Sayoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nos vemos de nuevo :D**

**En primer lugar, me gustaría agradecer a Alligator-DeathEnd y a Koriana-123 que siguieran mi pequeña historia ^^ ¡En serio, estas personitas me han hecho la chica más feliz del mundo en un solo día! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y todo eso.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

Ese pequeño incidente dio lugar a un silencio sepulcral entre ellos. Los segundos pasaban y ninguno se movía. Pain tenía el brazo engarrotado y debido a eso, le era imposible bajar el puño. Por otra parte, Deidara lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, también sin moverse. Su cara estaba totalmente roja. No duró mucho estando estático, y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Sus ojitos seguían tan abiertos como antes y miraban hacia el techo. Al poco rato, Hidan rompió el silencio.

-¡La rubia queda K.O con el arma secreta de Pain; la toalla que se cae al levantar el brazo! ¡Ding, ding! ¡Fin del primer asalto!-gritó agitando los brazos en el aire.

Al contrario que Konan y el jashinista, los demás que quedaban de pie tapaban sus ojos con las manos, o simplemente se daban la vuelta para no tener que ver las intimidades de su líder.

En un rápido movimiento, la peli-azul cogió la toalla y se la ató al líder con mucha fuerza.

-¡Ay! ¡Konan, que me dejas sin caderas!-se quejó. Ella en cambio, no dijo palabra alguna, estaba tan roja como el rubio que yacía atontado en el suelo.

En el momento de separarse un poco de Pain, "Tobi" apareció por donde antes se había ido.

-¡Yiiii! ¡Están todos aquí!-chilló, lo cual Deidara solo atinó a ponerse peor, y a hacer soniditos agudos casi imperceptibles. Cuando Tobi llegó a donde los demás, pudo divisar a su rubio sempai en el suelo.-¡AAAAH! ¡SEMPAI! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?!-se puso a gritar como loco y a correr en círculos. Y de pronto paró en seco.- ¡Tobi sabe lo que tiene que hacer! Lo leyó en un cuento; cuando la hermosa princesa duerme, hay que darle un beso para despertarla.-los demás se quedaron con cara de WTF. Mientras, Deidara no escuchaba más que susurros cuando en realidad eran gritos por parte del chico de la máscara.

Tobi se acercó con rapidez y se arrodilló.-¡Oh! Hermosa princesa, el beso de un buen chico le hará despertar de su sueño eterno, para así vivir felices comiendo perdices.-y cuando ya estuvo por retirar un poco la máscara y acercarse al rostro del otro, alguien lo jaló de la capa y lo aventó contra la pared del pasillo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-un muy enfadado pelirrojo estaba a punto de ir a rematar al sujeto de la máscara naranja. Pero la voz del albino lo detuvo.

-Pues eso. Yo me llevo a la rubia a la sala, a ver si reacciona.-dicho eso, se colocó entre las piernas del oji-azul, dándole la espalda. Las levanto y agarró con ambas manos los tobillos de este y se lo llevó arrastrando por el pasillo (en plan "buey que tira de un carruaje"), mientras Deidara volvía a hacer sonidos extraños similares a pequeños llantos, seguidos por el Uchiha menor, quien ya no quería saber nada de lo que hubiera pasado ahí.

-Eso ha sido…-Kisame no sabía ni como seguir hablando.

-¡Joder!...-se rio Kakuzu.

-Ah.-suspiró Konan.-Voy con ellos.-y dicho eso, se encaminó hacia la sala.

El buen chico seguía sentado en el suelo y miraba con curiosidad toda la escena. _Se ve que me he perdido algo, y debió de ser muy bueno. ¡Agh! Yo y mi mala suerte._-Tobi no sabe que ha pasado. ¿Podría alguien iluminar a Tobi?

-¡Je! Tobi, el líder le ha mostrado a Deidara toda parte de su ser.-respondió Kakuzu, intentando ser delicado en cuanto a sus palabras.

De alguna manera, a Sasori no le había hecho nada de gracia la aclaración de Kakuzu, y mucho menos lo que Tobi había intentado hacer. Sentía unas ganas enormes de lanzarse contra cualquiera, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Pain, a lo que cambió de tema.

-Sasori, según tú, no tienes necesidades de este tipo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya sé que no las tengo, pero me gusta ducharme, ¿sabes? Aunque no tenga las mismas necesidades, yo también puedo quedar sucio si no me lavo constantemente.

-Bien, a mí no me queda más que quitarme la espuma,-señaló su cabello, el cual estaba repleto de esta.-no tardaré mucho.

_Más le vale, sabe perfectamente que no me gusta esperar._

En la sala…

Después de que Hidan soltara de golpe las piernas del rubio y cayeran fuertemente al suelo causándole daño, Itachi lo cargó y lo tumbó en el sofá más grande, mientras que Deidara repetía una y otra vez las frases; "Hidan, te voy a matar, hum", "el líder me terminará matando, pero no físicamente, no" y "el inútil de Tobi casi me come la boca, hum". Entre Pain y Tobi lo habían dejado totalmente traumatizado. El rubor era menor, pero aún se notaba bastante.

-Esto es una pesadilla, sí.-susurró.

-Ya Deidara, estate tranquilo, ya pasó todo._ Eso espero_…-le dijo la sublíder.

O no.-se burló Hidan. Y de nuevo, volvió a recibir un golpe de Itachi (me parece que a Itachi le ha gustado eso de estar pegando a Hidan ¬¬)

-Bueno, ¿cómo está el asustadizo?-preguntó Kisame, quien entraba a la sala con Kakuzu y Sasori.

-Bien.-respondió el Uchiha con su tono de voz de siempre.

-Eh, Dei, ¿qué te parece si te traigo un poco de leche?-ofreció Konan con una sonrisa dulce.

-Estaría bien, hum.-sonrió de la misma manera. Deidara estaba totalmente despeinado y enrojecido (de nada sirvió tanto tiempo arreglándose) y al presenciar tan adorable acto por parte de su alumno, Sasori se ruborizó un poco.

Konan se levantó de su lado y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Ja! Rubia, ¿y cómo calificarías el miembro del líder?

El aludido no supo reaccionar. Y volvió al estado de shock de hace un rato. Solo que esta vez estaba consciente, y comenzó a gritar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si lo estuvieran torturando.

Itachi se alarmó ante la reacción del rubio y dio un puñetazo al causante, tirándolo al suelo (se comporta como el hermano mayor que es… Qué irónico).

Konan escuchó el griterío desde la cocina y llegó lo más rápido posible un una botella de leche en la mano.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡ME VOY UN SEGUNDO A LA COCINA Y YA VUELVE A ESTAR TODO FUERA DE CONTROL!-gritó, logrando que todos los allí presentes se callaran, incluido Deidara. Cuando Konan se enfadaba, se enfadaba muy enserio. Ella los miró unos segundos y se tranquilizó. Se acercó con paso suave al sofá, y ordenó a Deidara que se sentara, ya que podía ahogarse si se tomaba la leche tumbado.

-Gracias, Konan, hum.-le sonrió, tomó la botella en sus manos y se dispuso a beber un poco.

Justo en ese momento, entró Tobi chillando como siempre. De tal susto, Deidara movió sin querer la botella, se atragantó y empezó a toser, lo que causó que casi toda la leche cayera sobre él, manchándose desde la nariz hasta los pantalones del líquido blanco. Todos los allí presentes vieron esa escena tan "perturbadora". Kisame había caído de espaldas mientras perdía más de un litro de su sangre en un derrame nasal, a Kakuzu se le había manchado un poco la tela que cubría su nariz y su boca, Sasori se tapaba también esas partes para evitar que vieran que había sufrido de lo mismo, pues su mano estaba manchada, Itachi solo se había ruborizado, Konan estaba en una situación similar a la de Sasori, Hidan sonreía a más no poder mientras perdía casi la misma cantidad de sangre que Kisame, y Tobi… él solo se rascaba la cabeza sin saber qué pasaba (mentira, Madara se está desangrando por dentro xD).

Una vez normalizada la respiración del rubio, su semblante cambió a uno asesino.

-¡TOBI, MALDITO! ¡CASI ME AHOGO POR TU CULPA, HUM!-se lanzó contra Tobi, sentándose sobre él, y lo aporreó varias veces contra el suelo.- ¡¿Es que no sabes que cuando alguien está tomando no se puede hacer eso, hum?! ¡Casi muero! ¡Eres un inútil, sí!

-¡Sempai, por favor, tranquilícese! Tobi no quería hacerlo. Fue un accidente.-lloriqueaba mientras era goleado por su compañero.

-¡Desgraciado, hum!-le gritó. Cerró los ojos, buscando un poco de paz. Soltó despacio al de la máscara en espiral y se levantó. Para cuando hizo eso, los otros ya estaban recuperados del segundo incidente que ocurría en el día._ Sin duda, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, hum. Sí, es eso. Solo tengo que despertarme, sí._- ¡Hidan, hum!

-¿Q-qué?-tartamudeó por culpa de la risa de antes.

-Préstame tu guadaña.-ordenó.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Ni loco! La guadaña solo puedo usarla yo, y únicamente para hacer rituales.

-Entonces que sea la lanza, hum.

-Está bien, pero no sé por qué te interesa ahora eso. Si quieres hacerte jashinista solo tienes que pedírmelo y ya. Estaré encantado te transformarte.-sonrió con arrogancia.

-Tsk. Tú dámela, hum.-el rubio ya estaba comenzando a cansarse.

-Mmm… Te la presto si me dices para qué.

-Porque es obvio que esto no es la realidad, y quiero despertarme ya, hum.

-Aaah, si quieres morir no hace falta ni que te molestes en moverte, ya lo hago yo.-y de nuevo, volvió a recibir un golpe, pero esta vez no era de Itachi, sino de Sasori.

-Ya basta. Quiero que te quede claro que aquí nadie va a matar a nadie, Hidan.-dijo Pain, quien ya entraba por la puerta (vestido, claro).

-Era una broma, joder. Aquí nadie tiene una puta pizca de humor.

-Deidara.

-¿Qué, danna, hum?

-Ven conmigo.-Sasori salió de la sala, esperando ser seguido por su discípulo. No se equivocó, a unos pocos pasos el rubio lo seguía.

Llegó a su cuarto, y ofreció a Deidara que entrara. Este no dudó en hacerlo. Observó callado la habitación. Había marionetas sin terminar en algunos rincones, y brazos y piernas de madera colgados en las paredes. Un pequeño escritorio en donde reposaban unos planos.

-¡Wow, qué *grima*!

-¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó molesto.

-¡No, nada, hum!

El pelirrojo lo miró con recelo, y suspiró.

-Hoy estás peor que otros días, tus locuras se están pasando de anormales.

-¿Me está llamando anormal, hum?

-Sí.-contestó sin una pizca de sentimiento.

-Bah.-frunció el ceño, y se fue a sentar en la cama de su maestro.

-No te sientes.-ordenó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensa tenerme aquí de pie todo el día, hum?

-No, pero tampoco quiero que manches la cama. Recuerda que te acabas de bañar con leche hace un momento.-sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco, al igual que las del rubio. Hubo un corto silencio entre ellos.-Quítate la ropa.

El rubio solo atinó a ponerse más rojo todavía. Comprendía por qué se lo pedía, pero le daba muchísima vergüenza hacerlo delante de él. Sasori supo interpretar eso, y salió del cuarto. Una vez fuera, suspiró con pesadez. Como le hubiera gustado estar presenciando lo que le había mandado._ Ya acepté esto, no sé cuál es el problema ahora._ Se dirigió a la habitación de Deidara, abrió la puerta, cogió la capa de Akatsuki y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Entró en su habitación y cerró. Al darse la vuelta vio lo que algunas veces había soñado. Ahí estaba su alumno, de espaldas a él, peinándose con unos movimientos bastante sensuales (según el pervertido de Sasori ¬¬), y con solo unos bóxer. Pero aun así, el pelirrojo no podía dejarse descubrir, sería una completa vergüenza. Por lo que le lanzó la capa (ahora parece fantasma xD).

-¡Ey, hum!-se quejó, quitándosela de la cabeza.

-Póntela.

Deidara acató sin rechistar la orden.

-Danna, hum.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me está ayudando, hum?-terminó de meter el brazo que faltaba en la manga.

-Porque como tu maestro, estoy obligado a que estés en buen estado.

_Así que… Lo hace por obligación, hum… _Deidara miró melancólico a Sasori. En parte, esas palabras le habían hecho daño.

-Pues… no tiene por qué hacerlo, hum.-respondió con voz seca.

-¿A qué te refieres, mocoso?

Deidara cerró los ojos, y con paso directo se encaminó hacía la puerta.-Olvídelo.-fue a tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero una mano fría lo detuvo, y tiró de él, obligándolo a voltearse. Nada más hacerlo, los brazos de su maestro envolvían su menudo cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Para él habían sido demasiadas cosas ese día, y estaba totalmente seguro de que antes de que llegara la noche le iba a dar un infarto.

-No lo hago por obligación.-esperó unos segundos a que su alumno se calmara en sus brazos. Una vez lo notó, se separó de él y salió por la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle un "descansa".

El ninja de la Roca se había quedado son palabras, y su mente quedó atascada en un punto profundo, mientras que sentía su cuerpo calentarse. Había un nudo en su garganta y otro en su estómago, se sentía incómodo en cierto modo. Tratando de tranquilizarse, se echó sobre la cama de su maestro y se acostó de lado. El olor natural de Sasori estaba impregnado en ella, y ahora lo estaba también a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y respiró con suavidad el aroma, olía a pino; un olor algo dulzón. Pero refrescante. De sus ojos salieron unas diminutas lágrimas, no sabía cómo comportarse delante de él después de lo sucedido.

-¿Y ahora qué, hum?

**Hasta aquí, ¿qué les pareció? A mí no me gusta, enserio, lo veo extraño.**

**Tuve que parar de escribir varias veces, a mis padres no les gusta que escriba porque no sé qué y bla bla bla… Mis padres son raros.**

**Espero que al menos les haya gustado un poco.**

**Sayoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Aquí estoy otra vez, como una plaga! xD**

**En primer lugar, agradezco que respondáis a esta historia, enserio, eso me hace animarme a seguir adelante.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces (no creo que poner esto en todas partes sea necesario mientras aparezca lo primero).**

**Bueno, pues este es el tercer capi. ¡Disfruten!**

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos por segunda vez en el día, en su sueño nocturno no había dormido tranquilo, tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho ahora, pero podía asegurar que se sentía descansado y más tranquilo.

Recordó haberse quedado dormido en la cama de su danna después de que le hubiera ofrecido un poco de tranquilidad. Al recordar también a esa persona, las náuseas causadas por los repentinos nervios amenazaban con subir por su garganta. Se sentó y respiró profundo, él sabía que desde hace un tiempo atrás se había enamorado de su maestro, y aunque le había costado aceptarlo, ahora lo que más soñaba era ser correspondido. Porque era por él. Él era la razón de que Deidara no había puesto mucha resistencia cuando llegó junto con Kisame e Itachi a reclutarlo en Akatsuki. Si no hubiera sido por el marionetista, Deidara habría matado (o intentado matar) a todos los integrantes de esa organización, excepto a Hidan, sabía que era inútil intentar algo contra ese sujeto debido a su inmortalidad, y aunque no lo reconociera en público, ese albino le había caído mejor de lo que esperaba.

Se levantó y estiró sus brazos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió una pequeña corriente de aire recorrer su abdomen. No llevaba su ropa, puesto que momentos antes Sasori se la había pedido para seguramente lavarla. Justo como hizo al entrar, volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, todo estaba igual, aunque no le gustara demasiado que tantos ojos de madera le vigilaran, o eso era lo que sentía. Encima de la silla del escritorio pudo divisar su ropa, bien doblada y limpia. Seguramente su danna se la habría dejado ahí, y luego irse para o molestar su sueño. Esbozó una leve sonrisa. Se quitó la capa de Akatsuki, cogió la ropa, se vistió, y volvió a colocarse la capa. Echó un último vistazo al cuarto, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Sin detenerse más tiempo en aquella lúgubre habitación, salió por la puerta (no, salió por la ventana ¬¬) y avanzó por el pasillo. Pasó a su cuarto, cogió sus bolsas de arcilla explosiva, y las colocó a ambos lados de su cadera. En cuanto salió, sintió una voz llamarle con mucha energía por detrás.

-¡Rubia! ¡Rubia! ¡Rubia! ¡Rubia! ¡Rubia!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ, HUM?! -se volteó.

-¿Por qué siempre haces ese jodido "hum"?

-¿Qué te importa? Es una manía, nada más, hum.-retiró su expresión molesta.- ¿Para qué me buscabas, hum?

Pues…-Hidan se rascó la cabeza. Deidara lo miró interrogante.- ¡No me mires así, joder! Me hace sentir raro.-ante esa respuesta, el rubio levantó una ceja.- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Es que no puedo saber en dónde está mi amigo cuando no está conmigo?-desvió su mirada a un lado.

En parte, Deidara se alegró al escuchar lo que nunca creyó que el albino diría alguna vez en su infinita vida inmortal.

-Claro que sí, hum.-sonrió.

-¡Bien! Pues como me aburro mucho, tú vendrás conmigo a planear una venganza.-sonrió satisfecho apretando el puño.

-¿Venganza, hum?-se cruzó de brazos.- Tiene algo que ver con Kakuzu, ¿cierto, hum?

-¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo coño lo supiste?! ¡¿Eres adivino o lees la mente?!-se sorprendió, agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura del otro.

-¡Je! No, pero eres muy predecible, hum.-ambos se callaron por un momento.-Y… ¿no pudiste pedirle a otro que te ayudara? No es que me moleste, pero… ¿por qué yo, hum?

-Porque Kisame es muy respetuoso, Itachi es demasiado serio, Sasori es aburrido, Konan no es de las que gastan bromas, Tobi solo lo estropearía todo, Zetsu está de misión, pero aunque estuviera aquí no accedería, y el líder dice que nada de venganzas. Además, también porque tú eres el único que corresponde a la diversión, aparte de mí, claro.

-Suficiente, hum.-sonrió de manera cómplice.-Vamos a por esa venganza.

-¡Sí!-presenció victorioso.-Se va a enterar ese Kakuzu de qué es capaz un jashinista.

-¡Ejem! Yo también estoy en esto, hum.

-¡Oh! Sí. Va a enterarse de lo que son capaces un jashinista y…-miró a Deidara.-y… un… ¡Artista! Eso.-el rubio se llevó una mano a la cara, en señal de decepción.

-Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta y te haga explotar, hum.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, pero para poder llegar, tenían que atravesar la sala. Ya estaban cerca de la salida cuando…

-¡Ey! ¿Adónde vais con tanta prisa?-Pain estaba justo detrás de ellos, con un semblante no muy amigable.

-Eeeeh… Pues…-Deidara no sabía que responder, en su cabeza no había pasado la idea de que fueran a preguntarles.

-¡A dar un paseo! ¡Íbamos a… pasear, sí, eso!

-Pero, Hidan… No dijiste que íbamos a… ¡Hum!-el jashinista no tardó en taparle la boca con la mano, mientras lo rodeaba con su otro brazo.

-Dije que íbamos a pasear, Dei-chan. ¿Es que nunca me prestas ni la más puta atención?-le sonrió nervioso.

-¿Pasear a dónde?-al lado de Pain apareció Sasori, quien desde el primer momento estuvo escuchando desde el sofá.

-¡A donde se nos de la maldita gana!-contestó el albino, ya cansado de tanto interrogatorio.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Tobi también quiere ir de paseo con Hidan-san y Deidara-sempai!-chilló el enmascarado entrando de golpe en la sala.

-¡No!-gritaron ambos compinches al unísono.

-¿Y por qué no puede ir Tobi?-preguntó esta vez el líder.

-Porque es muy pesado.-habló Deidara, quien gracias a Hidan ya podía seguir hablando debido a que destapó su boca, pero sin soltarlo aún por precaución.

-Y porque lo estropearía todo.-terminó el albino sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡Hidan!-le regañó el rubio.

-¿Estropear qué?-interrogó Sasori, ya de muy mal humor. Si no soportaba ver a nadie cerca de su alumno, ver a Hidan tan pegado e él y hablando en clave no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Lo primero; temía por la seguridad de su pupilo si aparecieran enemigos. Segundo; no soportaría saber que Hidan le hizo algo no muy sano. Y tercero; tenía miedo de perderlo para siempre.

-Estropear… La salida. Dei-chan y yo teníamos pensado ir solos por unos asuntos personales a tratar, y Tobi solo molestaría.

-¡Jo! Pero Tobi quiere ir.-lloriqueó el buen chico.

_Salida… solos… asuntos personales… _-Hidan, suéltalo.-el albino acató la orden, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sasori tomó el brazo del rubio y lo llevó un poco más lejos, pero sin salir de la sala.

-¿Qué salida, y qué asuntos personales?-recriminó.

-Eeeeh… Yo… Hum…-se llevó un dedo a la boca inconscientemente.

-¿Acaso están saliendo juntos?-en este pregunta utilizó un tono melancólico.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo iba a salir yo con eso, hum?!-señaló al albino, quien ya estaba perdiendo el control de su carácter ante el líder y Tobi.

-Entonces, explícame por qué tanto secretito.-se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta convincente.

El artista explosivo se rindió y suspiró.-Hidan quiere vengarse de Kakuzu por alguna de sus tonterías, y me ha pedido que le ayude. Y como sabemos que a ustedes no les gustan las bromas pues… pensamos que a lo mejor no nos dejarían, hum.

-Ajá.-el pelirrojo levantó una ceja.

-¡Danna, por favor, no diga nada de esto! ¡No queremos que los demás se enteren, hum!-suplicó mientras se aferraba a la capa de su maestro.

-¡Je! Está bien.-cogió a Deidara por los hombros. Los acarició, bajando por los brazos hasta llegar a sus manos y tomarlas entre las suyas. Ante este gesto, Deidara se ruborizó, notando como el calor inundaba su cara.-Ten cuidado.-y dicho esto, besó su frente. El artista más joven lo miraba con sorpresa, intentando

-¡EH, DEI-CHAN, APURATE, NO TENGO TODO EL PUTO DÍA!-gritó el religioso desde la salida con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Hasta luego… danna, hum.-se soltó despacio de las manos frías del pelirrojo y corrió con Hidan, no sin antes sonreírle a su maestro con una increíble dulzura. A cambio, este le hizo un gesto con la mano, en señal de despedida.

Una vez estando fuera de la guarida, caminaron a un lugar apartado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo tu novio?-sonrió burlón. Deidara se enrojeció al límite.

-¡No es mi novio, hum!-dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues lo parece… Oye, ¿no le habrás contado nada sobre el plan?

-N-no, por supuesto que no, hum.

-Bien, no me gustaría que se lo dijera a alguien, sabes perfectamente cómo se ponen con estas bromas.

-Cállate, no soy estúpido, hum.-se paró enfrente de un manzano y subió a una de las ramas.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Hidan, no muy convencido.

-Tengo hambre, por si no lo recuerdas, no he desayunado, hum.-dijo mientras rebuscaba entre las hojas.- ¿Quieres una, hum?

-No.-contestó.

-Entonces cuéntame cuál es tu plan, hum.-se sentó en la misma rama para empezar a comer una manzana roja.

Sin perder tiempo, Hidan subió y se apoyó en el tronco.

-Presta atención, porque no pienso repetirlo más de una vez.-carraspeó.-Kakuzu siempre viene por aquí a inspeccionar por si los ninjas de las aldeas estuvieran cerca.-Deidara asintió.-Bien, yo estaré al lado de él detrás de los arbustos para vigilar sus movimientos, y tú arrastrarás el billete con un hilo.

-Hidan, esa broma es demasiado simple, por no mencionar que es de las más clásicas. Kakuzu no es tonto, nos pillará, hum.

-Puede que sea simple, pero si hay dinero te aseguro que Kakuzu caerá como idiota.

-Está bien, ¿y de dónde se supone que sacarás un billete, hum?

-¡Ja! Mira que eres despistada, rubia. Ya le cogí uno en la mañana.-del interior de su capa sacó un billete que ondulaba con el aire.

Deidara alzó una ceja.- ¿Y el hilo, hum?

-Eso se consigue fácil.-tomó el borde de su capa y le dio un tirón, haciendo que se rasgara, y de ahí fue sacando un hilo negro casi invisible, y lo cortó. En el billete hizo un pequeño orificio y ató el hilo.-Ya está. Tú cogerás el extremo del hilo y lo arrastrarás por el suelo. Es largo, así que puedes alejarte lo suficiente.-guardó el "cebo".-Bien, ahora tenemos que buscar un charco de lodo.

-¿Lodo, hum?

-Sí. Tú atraerás a Kakuzu con el billete hasta un charco de lodo y cuando este cerca… ¡Zas! ¡Yo lo empujaré y caerá al charco! ¡Ja ja! ¡Mi plan es endemoniadamente genial!-gritó eufórico. Al artista explosivo le bajo una gota de sudor frío. De verdad que Hidan a veces llegaba a ser muy (muy) ignorante, pero tan bien organizado que hasta a lo mejor funcionaba.-Yo voy por aquí,-señaló el camino.-y tú irás por allí.-miró en dirección contraria.

-Me parece bien, hum.-dicho eso, tiró los restos de la manzana al suelo y partió en busca de su charco de lodo perdido. Pero antes, Hidan le avisó.

-Si encuentras uno, mándame uno de esos pájaros tuyos, pero no lo explotes.-acusó.-Si lo encuentro antes, te grito.

-¡Je! De acuerdo, hum.-camino en su dirección, mirando a ambos lados del suelo, buscando algún charco que sirviera, puesto que no había llovido, no abundaban muchos y eso le hacía más difícil su búsqueda.

Llevaba ya un buen rato buscando, y al parecer, Hidan tampoco había tenido suerte, y para completar la mala racha, se estaba alejando de lugar por donde Kakuzu solía pasar.

Se paró en seco, divisó detrás de los arbustos que tenía enfrente, había uno. _¡Al fin, lo conseguí, hum! _Se acercó corriendo, y justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, tropezó con algo no muy duro, pero tampoco blando, y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta. La cosa con la que había tropezado era un ninja. En unos milisegundos recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y pudo ver que no estaba solo él, había más. _¡Una trampa! _Sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó un pájaro al aire que causó una fuerte explosión como una señal de ayuda hacia su compañero albino.

En otro lugar del bosque…

-¡Mierda! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo coño se me ocurrió lo del charco sabiendo que no había llovido? ¡Mira que soy gilipollas!-se acusaba a sí mismo el jashinista.

Una tremenda explosión lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se giró al origen de esta. Pudo ver a lo lejos una gran nube de polvo sobre los árboles.- ¡¿Pero qué…?! Le dije que si encontraba uno que no explotara nada.-una enorme preocupación comenzó a inundar su cuerpo.-Será que… ¡No puede ser! ¡DEIDARA!-corrió como el ninja que era sobre las ramas de los árboles para ganar velocidad.

El polvo causado por la explosión se empezaba a disipar, dejándole más visible la zona. Al estar casi sobre la zona, se bajó de las ramas y siguió el corto trayecto que le quedaba.

Al llegar allí, vio a cinco ninjas.

-¿Qué es esto, Deidara?-preguntó al rubio quien estaba agachado, inspeccionando a uno de ellos. Todos aquellos hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo.

-Están muertos, hum.-respondió sin apartar la vista del cuerpo.

-Vale, ¿y qué?

-Que no hay sangre, hum.

-¿Qué demonios dices? Eso no puede ser.

-¡Acércate y lo miras tú mismo, imbécil, hum!

Hidan hizo caso a regañadientes. Curioseó todos los cadáveres, estaban completamente tiesos, pero no había rastro de sangre.

-¡Por Jashin…! ¿Quién ha hecho esto? Ningún tipo de ninja existente sobre la Tierra puede hacer algo así.

-¿Es posible que sea veneno, hum?-se dio la vuelta para mirar la espalda de Hidan. Este sacó una pequeña navaja de su capa e hizo un corte limpio en el brazo de un ninja. De este comenzó a brotar sangre, la cual salía completamente roja.

-No, la sangre está limpia.-limpió la hoja y se la volvió a guardar, para luego levantarse. El rubio hizo lo mismo.

-Debemos informar al líder, hum.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Y mi venganza?!-replicó.

-Hidan, esto es más importante que tu venganza, así que mueve tu deforme trasero hacia la guarida si no quieres que te haga estallar, hum.

-¡Aaaaaah! Con que te fijas en mi trasero, ¿eeeh?-dijo burlón.

-Sabes perfectamente que no, hum. Y deja ya tus estupideces, tenemos que darnos prisa, hum.

-¡Agh! Está bien.

**¡Hasta aquí! Uuufff**

**La verdad, tuve bastante tiempo para hacerlo pero me quede enganchada al anime Saint Seiya y como que se me fue difícil despegarme de él jejeje.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gradado un poco, ya que en el anterior capitulo lo hice muy a prisa y me salte sin querer varias cosas xP**

**Aquí me despido, y esperaría con mucho gusto algún review.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Sayoo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Nos leemos de nuevo.**

**En primer lugar, diré que ya un par de personas intentan "desenmascarar" a mi monstruo xD pues lo único que diré es que ni siquiera yo he pensado aún en su identidad así que puede pasar cualquier cosa.**

**Advertencia: ****LEMON, si crees tener una mente más o menos madura bien, y si no… sigue leyendo hasta llegar a esa parte y espera al siguiente capítulo.**

Ambos ninjas renegados corrieron en dirección a la guarida. Por alguna extraña razón Hidan estaba nervioso. No eran más que unos cuantos ninjas muertos, ¿y qué si no los habían matado físicamente? Podría haber sido un genjutsu normal y corriente. Intentó convencerse de que era eso. Mientras, a Deidara este caso no le importaba tanto, solo iría a informar de él y se olvidaría para siempre de eso. Porque para él no era más que una tontería.

Entraron a la cueva y empezaron a buscar al líder en el salón, último lugar donde lo habían visto.

-Debe de estar en su despacho, hum.-dicho eso, los dos corrieron hacia allí, y entraron a él provocando un alboroto.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿No sabéis llamar?!-dijo levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa.

-¡Claro que sí, pero es más importante lo que tenemos que decirle!-gritó en el mismo tono Hidan.

-Hablad.-gruñó.

Kisame se adentró a la habitación, buscando con la mirada su objetivo.

-¿Sasori?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kisame?-dijo sin moverse del suelo mientras perfeccionaba una de sus marionetas.

-El líder quiere vernos a todos. Es una reunión, y parece grave.

-Está bien.-se levantó y salió junto con el azulado.

Ya todos estaban reunidos, incluido Zetsu.

-¿Y ahora qué?-bufó Kakuzu.

-¿Es qué líder-sama quiere hacer una fiesta?-interrumpió Tobi. Ante la idea tan estúpida que comentó el de la máscara, Pain se irritó un poco.-Uh, Tobi cree que eso es un no.

-Os he reunido a todos porque hay algo que debemos saber. Hidan y Deidara han encontrado cinco ninjas muertos en las inmediaciones del bosque, estos shinobis no tenían heridas superficiales, y la sangre estaba limpia de cualquier veneno. No existe otra manera de matar a menos que sea a partir de un genjutsu.

-Líder, permítame aclarar, ningún tipo de genjutsu es capaz de matar, solo de dejar inconsciente a la víctima.-comentó Itachi.

-En ese caso, Zetsu pasará a informarnos de algo importante.-se giró.

-En mi misión, fui enterado de un nuevo peligro. Comenzando desde el principio, varios grupos de ninjas han intentado localizarnos e incluso han llegado a acercarse. Como todos sabemos, hay que pasar como mínimo dos noches en el bosque, donde un poco más adentro se encuentra un pequeño claro con una laguna. La gente de las aldeas más cercanas comenta el caso, los pocos que volvieron hacen saber a su gente que hay una criatura con apariencia de mujer en ese claro. Los testigos dicen que justo a medianoche, se escucha su canto, el cual atrae inexplicablemente a todo el que lo oiga, y una vez frente a frente con ella, mata inmediatamente a los que hayan mirado directamente a sus ojos. No hay indicios de que sea alguien humano.-esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo.

-Impresionante.-comentó Konan.

-Bueno, al menos nos ahorra el trabajo de tener que ir a por ellos.-dijo Kakuzu dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-No sabemos si este ser nos atacará o no.-dijo Pain con tono serio.

-¿Y qué? Nos tapamos los ojos y ya.-dijo Kisame encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo mismo da. Queda totalmente prohibido salir de la guarida en horario nocturno.-dijo Pain con tono autoritario.

Un breve silencio reinó un momento. La mayoría de los integrantes se mostraban impasibles ante esa revelación a excepción de un albino. Nada bueno saldría de eso, y él lo sabía. No era del tipo de hombre que se preocupaba, pero por alguna razón desconocida se sentía realmente incómodo, y en parte, amenazado.

-¡Bah! Paso de estos imbéciles, me voy a mi cuarto.-dicho eso, Hidan se encaminó a su destino y se encerró.

-¿Y a este que le pasa ahora?-intervino Zetsu.

-No lo sé, pero lo he visto raro desde que encontramos los cuerpos, hum.

-Yo creo que simplemente no puede ver morir a alguien si no hay sangre. Es como cuando te vas a lavar, usas agua pero no jabón, y eso deja incompleta la satisfacción.-dijo (el filósofo) Itachi.

Deidara empezó a buscar con la mirada.

-¿Y Sasori no danna, hum?

-Se marchó hace un rato.-contestó Konan.-Y creo que yo también me iré a seguir con mis cosas.

No dejó a la peli-azul terminar su frase, puesto que ya estaba fuera del salón, teniendo como objetivo la habitación de Sasori. Quedó parado unos segundos frente a la puerta, un repentino calor empezó a poseer su cuerpo y con él unas leves náuseas que volvían su estómago del revés. Vacilando un poco, golpeó la puerta. Escuchó un débil "pasa", y con un poco de lentitud tomo la perilla y abrió, ingresando en el cuarto del marionetista, el cual estaba sentado en el escritorio revisando algunos planos de marionetas. Lo miró por unos segundos y cerró la puerta, acercándose un poco más.

-Danna, hum.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

Deidara se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿No le preocupa lo que Zetsu ha descubierto, hum?

-¿Por qué debería, mocoso?-ante esto, el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Es de mala educación contestar a las preguntas con otras preguntas, hum.-Sasori lo miró con una ceja alzada.-Me lo dijo usted.-sonrió con superioridad y se cruzó de brazos. El pelirrojo se levantó de su silla, se sentó a un lado del más joven y suspiró con pesadez.

-Es complicado de explicar.-ante esa incoherente respuesta, el artista explosivo soltó una interrogante.-A primera vista no me preocupa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa cosa.-dijo refiriéndose a la nueva criatura como a una cosa.-Pero si nos vemos involucrados de algún modo… sí, puedo estar realmente preocupado, no por lo que me pase a mí a los otros, pero sí por lo que pueda pasar contigo.-pausó un momento para ver la cara de incredulidad en el rostro infantil de su alumno, a lo que sonrió un poco.-Eres el segundo más impulsivo de toda la organización, y por tanto, si nos vemos metidos en una guerra con esa cosa sé que te tirarás sobre ella, y eso te hace vulnerable, un movimiento en falso y podrías morir.-lo miró directamente con melancolía mientras que con una mano acariciaba su mejilla y con la otra le tomaba la mano.

-Danna, hum…-Sasori apretó el agarre en su mano.

-Si mueres antes que yo, nunca te lo perdonaré.-esta vez, su rostro expresaba seriedad._ Es ahora o nunca, Sasori, no seas cobarde y dilo. _–No podría estar en un mundo en el que tú no existieras, desde que me convertí en marioneta llevo viviendo como una alma en pena… pero eso cambió cuando llegaste, tú iluminaste mi oscuridad, y me devolviste los sentimientos que creí haber perdido.-Deidara estaba que no se lo creía, quería llorar como nunca lo había hecho y descargar toda esa felicidad que lo estaba ahogando. Pero que Sasori lo viera derramando lágrimas aunque fueran de felicidad no estaba en sus planes, mas tampoco podía retenerlas mucho más. En contra de su voluntad, se soltó del reconfortante agarre que el pelirrojo tenía sobre una de sus manos y se tapó la cara con ellas, encogiéndose sobre sus rodillas. Sasori empezó a notar los pequeños espasmos que su alumno tenía, estaba llorando, se alteró al saber que era cierto, pensó los que antes había dicho, buscando algún error en sus palabras y saber que era lo que había provocado que Deidara rompiera en llanto. Él nunca había llorado, o al menos nunca lo había visto de hacerlo, y ahora que lo presenciaba, le era totalmente desgarrador. Sin soportarlo más, tomó sus muñecas, y aparto las manos blancas y húmedas de su alumno, pero en vano fue, ya que este volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado, evitando el contacto visual. Estaba feliz, pero también se sentía realmente avergonzado por no haber podido controlar sus emociones. El pelirrojo puso una mano sobre su hombro, intentando girarlo.-Deidara.-lo llamó.-Deidara, mírame.-consiguió moverlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para crear conexión con su mirada. Tomó el mentón del menor, consiguiendo que se volteara, pero bruscamente. El rubio se abalanzó sobre él y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su danna, y con eso le hizo saber. Estaba realmente feliz, y Sasori lo supo en ese momento, porque nadie abrazaría al culpable de un llanto triste. El marionetista rodeó su menudo cuerpo con los brazos, y lo atrajo más hacia él. Acarició los cabellos dorados y los peinó con sus dedos.

-Entonces…-escuchó la voz quebrada de su alumno.- ¿qué es lo que siente por mí, hum?-levantó el rostro. Sasori limpió sus lágrimas con un dedo. Sin apartar la mano de su mejilla, se fue acercando con lentitud, hasta solo rozarse. Deidara miraba con los ojos entrecerrados los labios de su danna, estaban realmente cerca y acariciaban los suyos, pero nada más, y el deseo se empezó a mezclar con la impaciencia.- ¿No dices que no te gusta hacer esperar a la gente, hum?-dijo con un poco de disgusto, lo que provocó que Sasori riera.

-Justo eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres simplemente tú y tu forma de ser, por eso te amo tanto.-y sin esperar más, hizo presión con sus labios a los de su alumno. Este último estaba totalmente sorprendido, el beso lo esperaba pero no esas tres palabras; te amo tanto… Esa frase no dejaba de viajar por su mente. Intentó centrarse un poco en la realidad. El beso era suave, pero posesivo. Finalmente, Deidara correspondió cerrando sus ojos y rodeando el cuello de su danna con los brazos para hacer el roce más profundo. Pero entonces Sasori se separó repentinamente, lo que provocó la molestia en el artista explosivo.

-¿Qué es lo que intenta, danna, hum?-gruñó.

- No intento nada, es solo que no podemos seguir…

-¿Por qué no?-el rubio ya se estaba empezando a irritar.

-Porque no sé lo que tú sientes por mí, y quiero saberlo.-sonrió. Ante eso, Deidara bufó frunciendo el ceño. Lo pensó un poco, si Sasori lo había visto de llorar ya nada sería más vergonzoso, ni siquiera que le corroborara sus sentimientos, y se dio por vencido.

-Hum, yo… este…-el pelirrojo esperaba impaciente la declaración, pero se le hacía eterno (qué ironía ¬¬).

-¿Lo dirás hoy, o tendré que esperar hasta cumplir 100 años?

-No, por supuesto que no, hum.

-Entonces, dilo.

-Es que… hum…-al ver que nada conseguía hacer que Deidara le dijera que lo amaba, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta bajo la entristecida mirada de su alumno. El artista explosivo sintió desfallecer, agachó la cabeza, de nuevo las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes, pero esta vez no de felicidad. Entonces escuchó un sonido extraño, levantó la mirada en dirección a la puerta; Sasori había cerrado con seguro. Dio media vuelta y se quedó de pie frente a él, cruzado de brazos y con una socarrona sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? Sigo esperando a que lo digas.-Deidara ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-Tsk, ¿y si no quiero, hum?-dijo cruzándose de brazos al igual que su maestro.

-Tú decides.

El rubio lo encaró con el ceño aún más fruncido, casi parecía un conejo del gesto que tenía.

-Te amo.-pronunció en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?-se hizo el sordo, pues esas palabras quería volver a escucharlas pero más fuerte.

-Lo has oído bien, y no lo voy a repetir, hum.-sonrió de lado.

-Está bien.-bajo sus brazos a ambos costados y le dedicó a su joven aprendiz una mirada lasciva.-Me encargaré personalmente de que lo repitas con más fuerza.

-No le valen los trucos, danna, hum.

-No sé si será un truco o no, pero lo que sí sé es que me lo voy a pasar muy bien.-levantó el mentón del ninja de la Roca y lo besó con suavidad aunque también con autoridad. Sintió como su alumno correspondía al beso más que gustoso, confiando en los labios ajenos. Con la otra mano, el marionetista hizo una muy leve caricia al cuello del rubio, provocándole cosquillas y haciendo que separara sus labios para emitir un gracioso chillido, oportunidad que no tardó en aprovechar para introducir su lengua y recorrer cada rincón de aquella cavidad. Deidara no se quedó atrás, y ambos comenzaron una batalla que parecía no tener fin. Recostó lentamente al rubio, quedando sobre él, y se alejó unos milímetros para respirar.

-¿No que no iba a seguir si no lo decía, hum?-preguntó sin soltarse de él.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor para que lo digas, o mejor aún; para que lo grites.

-¡Je! ¿Gritar? ¿Por qué iba yo a…? ¡Ah!-e hizo exactamente lo que Sasori le había dicho que haría (cuanta dulce ironía –w-) por culpa de una mano traviesa que se había colado bajo su ropa, y como por arte de magia se deshizo de la parte de arriba y empezó a saborear cada parte del abdomen de su alumno, y este le sacaba la parte superior de la ropa. Sasori bajó hasta su ombligo y lo lamió varias veces, provocando unos muy leves quejidos en el menor.- ¡Ngh! Danna… ya… hum…

Sasori se paró a mirar el rostro enrojecido del rubio, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados dejando escapar un brillo de placer.-Como si no lo disfrutaras.-sonrió.

-Y no lo hago, hum.-su voz entrecortada sonaba como música para los oídos del pelirrojo.-Me desespera… Y no crea que soy así de fácil, hum.-en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa juguetona.- ¿Y si le dijera que quiero hacerle sufrir un poco, hum?

-No podrías.

-No me subestime, hum.-llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su maestro y comenzó a frotar, provocando que unos leves gruñidos escaparan de él. En cuestión de segundos el rubio se encontraba sobre Sasori, acariciando ahora su descubierto miembro.

_¿Cómo ha…?_ Sasori miró desconcertado a Deidara puesto que no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había dejado expuesta su intimidad. Ahogo un gemido ronco al notar como su alumno lo tomaba con delicadeza y lo humedecía con las lenguas de sus manos. _En verdad… esas manos hacen maravillas. _La mirada de Deidara era una que mostraba una curiosidad impresionante junto con una infantil inocencia, como si la intimidad de Sasori fuera algo completamente desconocido. En ese momento se convirtió en un niño con una nueva golosina nunca antes vista. Sasori estaba que se moría de impaciencia a algo que no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero deseaba que Deidara hiciera algo, y pronto. El rubio acercó su cara al miembro y lo rozó con la punta de su lengua, buscando desesperar aún más a su danna. Las lenguas de sus manos comenzaron a lamer la longitud del endurecido miembro sin tocar la punta, haciendo que un dolor placentero en este se empezara a notar con más intensidad.-Ugh…-ante la extraña queja, Deidara sonrió con sorna y retiró sus manos. Soltó una leve risa juguetona y de una sola vez introdujo en su boca todo el miembro, apretándolo con sus labios mientras subía y bajaba.- ¡Ah! Dei… ¡Ngh!-el rubio aumentó la velocidad. Sasori se sentía en el mismo Olimpo, estaba a punto de llegar a la parte más placentera, pero…

Deidara abandonó su miembro y se sentó de rodillas en la cama, dedicándole una adorable mueca de alegría a Sasori. Eso le hizo perder los nervios, ya que su palpitante miembro dolía demasiado debido a que nadie se hacía cargo de él ahora.

-¿Y bien, hum?

-¿Y bien qué?-contestó adolorido.

La felicidad en el rostro de Deidara cambió por molestia.

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer, danna. Volvió a responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, hum.-Sasori sintió un tic en la ceja.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Vuelve a lo tuyo.-ordenó, refiriéndose a lo que Deidara había dejado a medias. El rubio sonrió muy ampliamente, pero no era una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Por qué, hum?-colocó los brazos en su cadera. Ahora sí, Sasori explotaría (xD jajaja).

-¡Porque como no lo hagas moriré de sufrimiento! ¡Y tú no quieres eso! ¿No?-Deidara pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Quizás… hum…

-¡Por favor, Deidara, hazlo ya!-gritó.-Además después tendrás que confesar que me amas.

El artista efímero sonrió, escuchó lo que quería, esas palabras mágicas que siempre funcionan; "por favor". Volvió a colocarse frente al miembro de su danna, y lo observó, Estaba completamente erecto, y palpitaba con fuerza (en mi fic el corazón y las partes íntimas son lo único que Sasori conserva humano). Sin esperar más, volvió a introducirlo en su boca y de nuevo a masajearlo con la lengua. Finalmente, Sasori descargó su esencia en la cavidad bucal del menor. Sintió una inmensa paz, aunque aún no se sentía del todo satisfecho.

Deidara tragó con dificultad y cerró los ojos a causa del esfuerzo, mientras un hilo perlado se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios. El artista eterno observó con todo detenimiento los movimientos de su pupilo, le causaron gracia las diferentes muecas que hacía, y sin poder controlarse más, se abalanzó sobre él a devorar su boca, probando su propia esencia.

El rubio ahogó una exclamación en la boca del otro. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente. Se separó de él e intentó zafarse, pero Sasori lo tenía bien atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

-Danna…-se quejó.-Suelte, hum.

-Solo si lo dices.

-¡Je! Ya le dije que no lo haría, hum.

-Bien, tú te lo buscaste.

**¿Qué pasará? Se lo dejo en sus mentes hasta que empiece con el siguiente capítulo. Siento ser tan mala, pero no quería pasarme de páginas ya que un capitulo tiene más o menos 10, y este se me hizo largo. **

**Pido, por favor… ¡NO ME MATEN! .U**

**Gracias por leer, intentaré actualizarlo lo más pronto posible, ya que tiempo me va a faltar porque tendré que hacer tres exámenes para poder pasar de curso, o si no me quedaré a repetir el mismo curso por segunda vez. No se me da eso de estudiar.**

**Sayoo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, lo primero es que yo tenía pensado hacer el lemon en un capítulo pero por causas antinaturales (o-ó) no pudo ser, así qué al que no le guste el lemon que se lo salte ^^**

-Danna…-se quejó.-Suelte, hum.

-Solo si lo dices.

-¡Je! Ya le dije que no lo haría, hum.

-Bien, tú te lo buscaste.-Sasori inmovilizó al menor con los hilos de chakra que usaba para controlar sus marionetas, mientras que este intentaba por todos los medios quitárselo de encima. El pelirrojo le dio una lamida en el cuello, eso hizo que Deidara se tensara, impidiendo que un gemido saliera de su boca. En un par de segundos, los pantalones del rubio habían desaparecido, quedándose solo en bóxer. Sasori se incorporó un poco para observar más detalladamente el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Para él era mucho más que una obra de arte.-No sabes cómo me pones. Me dejaste bien caliente cuando se te derramó la leche aunque tuve que aguantarme.-ante la declaración, Deidara soltó una risa divertida, no se hubiera imaginado a Sasori de esa manera, ya que pensaba que se controlaba más en cuanto a los impulsos.

-Usted está loco, hum.

-Loco por ti.-volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con más ternura. Soltó los hilos que mantenían amarrado a Deidara y comenzó a juguetear sobre la tela del bóxer, causando en él unos cuantos suspiros. De un momento a otro ya ambos se encontraban como Jashin-sama los trajo al mundo (¿fue él no? o-o).

Sasori comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su alumno, y este le respondía con audibles gemidos de placer, aunque tampoco podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, ya que su danna podría vengarse de lo que él le hizo antes.

-Ah… danna, hum…-cerró los ojos, haciendo más visible su sonrojo. Sasori besó sus mejillas y aceleró el ritmo de su mano.- ¡Mmmh! ¡Danna!-arqueó la espalda y apretó las sábanas. Su esencia no tardó en derramarse sobre la mano de su maestro, quien seguía propinándole besos cortos sobre su rostro y cuello. El mayor abrió las piernas del rubio y acarició el orificio con sus dedos lubricados por el líquido perlado. Este, al notar en dónde tocaba, intentó apartarse.-Eso no, hum…

Sasori miró a Deidara a los ojos, realmente parecía asustado.

-¿Por qué no?-sonrió.-Confía en mí, te terminará gustando.

-Es que… hum…

-Vamos, seré delicado.-dicho eso, volvió a la tarea de lubricar la entrada. Al mínimo roce Deidara se tensaba, y no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.-Tranquilo, ni siquiera he hecho nada.-el artista efímero pareció haber hecho caso a aquellas palabras, se relajó, aunque aún seguía alerta a cualquier cosa.-Y… ¿repetirás lo que dijiste antes?-preguntó sonriente sin dejar de acariciar su orificio.

-No… hum…-sonrió. Pero aquella sonrisa que mostraba superioridad se desvaneció siendo sustituida por una de molestia.- ¡Ah!-Sasori no había tenido ninguna piedad en introducir de golpe el primer dedo.-Eso… ha sido… muy… rastrero… hum…-se quejó.

-Es mejor cuando no te lo esperas, habría sido más difícil hacerlo si te hubieras tensado.-introdujo un segundo dedo.

-¡Aaah!-Deidara se sintió incómodo debido al leve dolor. Sasori volvió a vedar de nuevo sus mejillas, transmitiéndole seguridad. Movió un poco los dedos en su interior, notando que había espacio para uno más, y sin esperar, introdujo el tercero, a lo que Deidara gritó de puro dolor.- ¡Aaah! ¡P-para… hum…!-pero el pelirrojo no hizo caso de sus súplicas, y empezó a moverlos.

-Pasará. Solo respira y relájate.-susurró en su oído. A partir de ahí, el rubio dejó de sentir dolor, siendo sustituido por placer.

-¡Ah…! ¡Danna… hum!-gimió. Aquel tono de voz tan sensual había sido un duro golpe para Sasori, ya no aguantaría mucho más. Hizo los últimos movimientos y sacó sus dedos, cambiándolos por su muy endurecido miembro. Tanteó con la punta la entrada, cosa que Deidara vio como una advertencia, causando que su respiración se hiciera cada vez más irregular debido a los nervios. Comenzó a quejarse aunque ni siquiera Sasori hubiera introducido la punta entera, estaba seguro que no había metido más de un centímetro.

-No exageres, aún no he hecho nada.-rio. El rubio no pudo hacer más que balbucear y hacer movimientos al aire con los brazos, dándole a entender al pelirrojo que estaba muy desesperado y nervioso, lo que causó una carcajada en el mayor. Hasta en el sexo tenía que hacer alguna estupidez, pero así animaba un poco el ambiente, en el buen sentido. Sasori tapó su boca con la mano, haciendo que Deidara se callara y dejara de moverse, porque si lo seguía haciendo, podía hacerse daño debido a que el marionetista estaba dentro de él, no del todo, pero lo estaba. Apartó la mano, y colocó ambos brazos al lado de la cabeza de su alumno, quien lo miraba con una expresión extraña, una mezcla entre miedo y alegría. Sasori le sonrió, y empujó un poco más.

-¡AH!

-Ahora es el momento perfecto para que lo digas.

-No… hum…-el pelirrojo terminó de introducir lo que quedaba de un solo movimiento.- ¡AAAH! ¡SASORI!-Deidara se retorció de dolor.

-Sí, mejor dime así.-suspiró al terminar la frase, el placer estaba comenzando a hacerle efecto.

Se quedó quieto, dejando que Deidara se acostumbrara a su intromisión. La respiración de este se volvió más calmada, y sin darse cuenta se movió un poco sin sentir dolor, cosa que Sasori observó, haciéndole saber que estaba preparado. Salió hasta la mitad, y volvió a introducirse de manera delicada. El rubio gimió a causa de un placer efímero. Sasori volvió a repetir la misma acción muchas veces más, poniéndole más velocidad cada vez.

-¡Ah, ah! ¡Sasori… te amo, hum!-Deidara gemía descontrolado mientras se abrazaba de brazos y piernas al pelirrojo.

-¡Dei… ah!-Sasori aumentó aún más la velocidad, haciendo las embestidas más profundas a causa de esas palabras que había querido escuchar por segunda vez. Un pequeño shock alcanzó a Deidara de manera brutal, haciendo que abriera de sobremanera los ojos.

-¡AAAH!-gimió de tal manera que pudo haberse escuchado en todas las regiones.- ¡Sigue dándole ahí! ¡No pares, hum! -El pelirrojo volvió a embestir de la misma manera, causando que Deidara gritara de una manera similar a la anterior.- ¡AH, SASORI!-el nombrado sintió que llegaba a su límite al igual que el otro, y dio las últimas y más fuertes estocadas, desatando la locura.

-¡DEIDARA!

-¡SASORI!-gritaron al unísono, para después correrse al mismo tiempo; Sasori en el interior de Deidara, y este entre ellos.

Sasori se dejó caer sobre su alumno, apoyado en sus codos, y Deidara abandonó cualquier movimiento en su cuerpo. Ambos respirando entrecortadamente, intentando volver al ritmo normal. Se miraron un largo rato, cada uno embelesado en los ojos del otro.

-Estás loco, hum.-sonrió Deidara.

-Si yo estoy loco, entonces tú estás enfermo mental.

-Mira quién habla, hum.-rio. Sasori besó su frente, y salió del interior de Deidara, quien no se había percatado de que seguía ahí.- ¡Ah!-se quejó.

-Lo siento.-sonrió nervioso, colocándose a un lado. El rubio le dedicó una mirada compasiva y se acurrucó en su pecho.

En otra parte de la cueva…

Hidan se encontraba sentado en suelo de su cuarto con los ojos cerrados, rodeado de velas y pintado de rojo.

-¡¿Qué demonios …?!-abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de muy mal humor. Apagó las velas y salió. Lo que acababa de sentir en ese ritual no había sido para nada normal. _Creo que debo despejarme… Buscaré a la rubia, así me distraigo un rato. _Se encaminó al cuarto de Deidara y abrió la puerta. No había nadie. _¡Bah! Estará con la marioneta. ¡Joder! ¿Y ahora qué hago yo? _Cerró de golpe y se dirigió a la sala. Vio a Tobi comiendo helado y sentado al lado de Itachi, quien miraba la TV sin interés. Kakuzu se encontraba en la mesa, contando un fajo de billetes. Bufó al verlo, ya que por culpa de los muertos que encontró junto con Deidara no pudo llevar a cabo su venganza.

Regresó su mirada a Tobi. Se acercó a él y se sentó en el suelo bajo la curiosa mirada oculta del Uchiha mayor.

-Dame helado.

-¿Qué? Pero este helado es de Tobi.-abrazó el tarro.

-He dicho que me des, cabeza de paleta.

-¡Jo! Váyase a la…-Hidan se quedó callado, y amenazó a Tobi con la mirada.-nevera y coja el de vainilla. (Vale, eso les hizo pensar mal, ¿verdad? xD)

-No. A mí me gusta el de nata, y tú lo tienes, así que dámelo si no quieres que te joda el culo a patadas.

-¡Pero…!

-Tobi, dáselo. Tú ya te has comido cuatro tarros, ¿no crees que deberías dejar algo para Hidan?-intervino Itachi sin dejar de mirar la TV.

-¡Está bien! ¡Tobi es un buen chico y hace que sus amigos estén contentos!-levantó los brazos, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado caer el helado sobre la cabeza de Hidan.-Ups.

-Tobi…-dijo con voz de ultratumba.- ¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITO!

Tobi se levantó a prisa y salió corriendo.- ¡Lo siento, Tobi no quería! ¡Fue un accidente!-en eso, chocó contra alguien, cayendo encima.

-¡AAYYY! ¡MI…!-gritó de dolor sin acabar la frase.

-¡Deidara-sempai!-se asustó al ver la cara de tremendo dolor de su superior, pero no fue solo él quien se asustó a tal grito, también todos los presentes (No me extraña, Dei-chan lleva un día dando sofocones a todos ¬¬).

-¡Tobi! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-se levantó rápidamente Kakuzu puesto que ya había terminado de contar su dinero.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpaba mientras se ponía de pie para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Hidan e Itachi llegaron a donde el rubio estaba tirado en el piso, a su parecer, no tenía intenciones de levantarse.

-Creo que me arroyó un enorme camión, hum. (¿Existen camiones en Naruto? o.o)-Hidan soltó una carcajada, mientras que Itachi solo sonreía. Tomaron cada uno a Deidara de un brazo, y nada más levantarlo unos centímetros…-¡AAH! ¡DEJENME EN EL SUELO, HUM!-lo soltaron de golpe.- ¡Ay!

-¡Joder, rubia! Parece que te hubieran dado fuerte por detrás.-se burló el albino, provocando un sonrojo en Deidara.

-¡IMBÉCIL, HUM!

-Yo también te quiero.-lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó de golpe, tan rápido fue que Deidara no volvió a sentir dolor por el movimiento.- ¡Alaaa! ¡Pero si estás de pie!-puso cara de asombrado, siendo sarcástico.

Deidara se llenó de rabia por completo, mas Itachi lo calmó.

-Déjalo, sabes bien que será así toda su triste vida.

-¿Qué dices ahora, comadreja?-se molestó.

Y así se pasaron el día, hasta que llegó la noche. Kakuzu se había marchado a dormir al igual que Itachi y Kisame.

Pain y Konan estaban sentados en un sofá, esta última apoyada en el hombro del peli-naranja. Tobi estaba sentado en el suelo. Hidan en el sofá más pequeño, y Deidara en el otro más grande, tumbado de lado hacia la TV con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Sasori, quien estaba sentado (si alguien quiere saber que están viendo, es la peli de "El Secreto de los Hermanos Grimm". Yo la vi y hubo cosas que me dieron miedo -_-U).

-Esta peli es muy rara.-intervino el enmascarado.

-No tanto como tú, hum.

-No tanto como tú.-repitió Hidan señalando a Deidara.

A Konan se le escapó un risita, al igual que a Sasori. Pain estaba demasiado concentrado en la película.

-Pues… tú te pareces a la reina, bruja, vieja, o como se llame, hum.

-Pues tú te pareces a la loca salvaje.

-¡Repite eso, hum!-se incorporó, apoyando su peso en sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre el regazo del marionetista.

-¡Deidara!-gritó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?-el rubio bajó su mirada, y vio que una de sus manos estaba sobre la parte intima de su maestro, no le hubiera importado si no fuera porque le estaba haciendo un daño enorme al poner su peso sobre él. La apartó de golpe, y de paso, el rubor apareció en su cara.- ¡Perdón, hum! ¿Está bien, danna, hum?

-Ahora sí.-se quejó.

Hidan entró en un ataque de risa, mientras Konan intentaba no hacer lo que Hidan, Pain se estaba comenzando a enojar por no poder enterarse de la película, y Tobi echaba miradas a la "chica hermosa" de la película, la cual era la que estaba loca supuestamente, y a Deidara (en todas las pelis hay una chica guapa, ¿o me equivoco?).

-Hidan-san, Tobi no cree que Deidara-sempai se parezca a ella, porque él es rubio y ella no. Deidara-sempai tiene los ojos azules y ella no.-pausó.-Pero la bruja si tiene el mismo color de pelo que usted, Hidan-san.-sonrió alegre bajo la máscara. Hidan detuvo de golpe su risotada.

-¿Me estás llamando bruja?-se enojó el albino.

Ahora era Deidara quien había entrado en carcajadas junto con Konan, la cual ya no había podido aguantar.

-¡Ya basta!-intervino el líder.-O vemos todos la película o nos vamos cada uno a nuestra habitación.

-Vale.-hablaron los cuatro a la vez, puesto que Sasori si estaba viendo la película.

Una vez terminada, ya todos los integrantes habían ido a su propia habitación, a excepción del marionetista, quien le había prometido a Deidara pasar la noche en su cuarto (para dormir eeh, no se piensen mal ¬¬).

Pain y Konan, a diferencia de los demás, compartían habitación.

Tobi se había quedado muerto nada más tumbarse en su cama.

Sasori dormía junto con su alumno, ahora amante. Estaba consciente puesto que al ser marioneta no tenía la capacidad completa de dormir. Se levantó con intención de ir al baño a lavarse la cara para refrescarse, no sin antes mirar a Deidara, quien dormía plácidamente. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta del baño y entró. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Ocupado.

Y de nuevo volvieron a golpear.

-He dicho que está ocupado.-se molestó.

Y otra vez tocaron la puerta.

-O-c-u-p-a-d-o.-pronunció ya de mal humor. Seguramente algún gracioso que solo trataba de molestar, eso o alguno era sonámbulo. Se le ocurrió algo para descubrir quién era el que tanto se empeñaba en tocar la puerta. Posó la mano sobre el pomo y esperó a que volvieran a golpearla, para así abrirla rápido y encontrarse con el culpable.

Espero.

Y solo dio tiempo a que golpeara de nuevo la puerta una vez, pues Sasori la había abierto de golpe.

-¡Te pillé…! No… No puede ser…

Nada. Enfrente de la puerta no había nada ni nadie. Nada más que oscuridad. _Seguramente salieron corriendo._ Salió del baño y volvió a la habitación de Deidara. Ahí estaba, tal como lo había dejado. Sonrió y se dirigió a la cama.

Hidan estaba casi a punto de dormirse profundamente, escuchó unos golpes afuera, pero no le dio importancia, alguno de sus compañeros habría salido al baño. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, recibió una bofetada.

-¡¿Pero qué putas…?!-se levantó de golpe sin poder saber quién fue, puesto que no había nadie, pero alcanzó a escuchar en la oscuridad un risa. Risa que conocía muy bien.

En la habitación de Deidara…

Al sentarse Sasori, despertó sin querer al artista rubio. Abrió sus ojos azules y se los talló con las manos.

-¿Sa-Sasori, hum?

-Perdón, te he despertado. Fui al baño un momento.-le besó. Tras separarse Deidara rio despacio.

-¿Para qué has ido al baño?

Justo en ese momento entró Hidan de golpe, se acercó a ellos y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Deidara, tan fuerte que le hizo ladear la cabeza.

**¡Chan, chan, chaaaan! Aquí lo dejo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ^^ Mis padres no estaban así que he tenido todo el día para hacerlo.**

**Y si quieren meterse más en la historia y reírse más, les recomiendo que para las travesuras que hagan los Akatsuki pongan esta canción: ** watch?v=vxauUCMUdcM** y para las situaciones tontas esta: ** watch?v=0Nb_5QZYw1A** Yo casi muero de la risa xD**

**Sayoo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento el retraso ^^U Estuve bastante liada con los exámenes. ¡PASARÉ DE CURSO! Creo que algo raro pasó, porque no me lo creo ni yo, creo que me aprobaron por pena. Aunque eso sí, de 3 exámenes solo aprobé 2, pero igual paso. Creo que el profe de lengua me tiene manía ¬¬**

**Bueno, dejando mi vida a un lado, aquí les dejo el… o.o ¿Por cuál capitulo vamos? Ya me perdí. Bah, luego los cuento.**

**¡Disfruten!**

Tras aquel duro golpe, Deidara había quedado paralizado. Después de unos segundos, reaccionó y encaro con cara de muy pocos amigos al albino.

-¡¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa, hum?!-se levantó rápido de la cama dispuesto a tirársele encima. Antes de que se abalanzara sobre Hidan, Sasori lo atrapó con sus brazos, impidiéndole el movimiento.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago?! ¡Te he devuelto la bofetada que me has dado!-bufó.- ¡Entrar en la habitación de alguien y golpear al que duerme es de cobardes!

-¡Tú flipas! ¡No he entrado a tu cuarto para nada, hum!-se resistía bajo el agarre del pelirrojo.

-¡No mientas, jodida rubia!-lo señaló acusadoramente.

-¡No estoy mintiendo, hum!-gritó. De alguna manera, Sasori se había quedado ajeno a todo eso aun sujetando a Deidara.

-¡Sé que has sido tú! ¡Justo después de pegarme te reíste!

-¡Que no, joder! ¡Haber si te enteras que yo no he entrado a tu habitación, no te he abofeteado y no me he reído, hum!

-¡Ya basta! Podemos solucionar esto de manera civilizada. Somos asesinos, no animales.-interpuso Sasori.

-Por eso mismo, danna… ¡Por eso es que VOY A MATAR A ESTE MALDITO INFELIZ, HUM!-se movió exageradamente en vano, pues no lo soltaba.

-Como si pudieras.-comentó el religioso. Deidara gruñó con rabia.

-¡Cállense!-ordenó el marionetista.-A ver, Hidan dice que alguien ha entrado en su cuarto y lo ha golpeado.

-Sí, pero antes de eso escuché a alguien entrar al baño.

-Bien. Yo fui quien entró al baño, así que por eso no te preocupes.

-¡Eso demuestra que sí fuiste tú!-volvió a señalar al rubio, quien ya estaba libre y más calmado.- ¡Si la marioneta salió al baño significa que te quedaste solo y aprovechaste para venir a pegarme y antes de que él saliera volviste a tu cuarto y te hiciste el dormido!

-¡Que yo no te pegué, maldita sea, hum! ¡Ni siquiera me levante!-miró a Sasori, quien no mostraba nada en su inexpresivo rostro.-Danna, usted me cree, ¿verdad? Usted vio que realmente estaba dormido, hum.

-Sí, pero aun así… No es que no te crea, pero lo que dice Hidan tiene sentido y no encuentro otra explicación. A menos que…

-A menos que tu estúpida arcilla tenga vida propia y se haya transformado en ti.-terminó de explicar el albino.

-Eso es una idiotez, mi arcilla no tiene mentalidad propia, hum.

-¡Ja, ja! Acabas de confesar que has sido tú, Dei-chan.-Hidan colocó los brazos sobre su cintura en forma de jarra.

-¡Ya he dicho que yo no…!

-No pongas más excusas. No te servirán de nada.-dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a salir.-Buenas noches…-miró a Deidara.-Asesino.-se rio y cerró la puerta.

-Imbécil, hum.-soltó bruscamente el agarre y se volvió a la cama, evitando la conexión visual con su maestro, y se arropó hasta arriba con las sábanas mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde Sasori estaba.

El marionetista vio eso como una advertencia. Una mala advertencia de que como se le ocurriera molestar se encontraría hecho cenizas. Pero era Sasori, quisiera o no, necesitaba saber todo lo que pasaba por esa cabecita amarilla (rubia xD).

-Dei-chan, ¿estás enojado conmigo?-se tumbó a su lado mirando hacia él. Deidara soltó un bufido de molestia.- ¿Eso es un sí?-comenzó a acariciar sus largos cabellos, cosa que sosegó al artista explosivo.

-Le diste la razón a Hidan sin que yo hubiera hecho nada...-suspiró.-No confiaste en mí, hum.

-¿Crees que se la di porque le creyera a él antes que a ti? Vamos Deidara, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo cabezón que es Hidan, y sabes que si no le hubiera dado la razón hubiera seguido aquí hasta hacerte confesar algo que no has hecho.-sonrió.

-¿Lo has hecho para librarte de él, hum?-se giró para poder apreciar los ojos miel de su maestro.

-Por supuesto que sí, yo nunca desconfiaría de ti. Si dices que no lo has hecho… entonces te creo.-se acercó a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla.

Deidara acortó la distancia para fundirse en un rápido, pero tierno beso.-Esta me la pagas, hum.-Sasori lo miró confuso.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Por hacerme quedar mal delante de Hidan, hum.-sonrió de manera maliciosa. Sasori pudo presentir que algo iba a pasar, y comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Observó cómo el menor se sumergía bajo las sábanas.

_Una muy buena manera de pagar algo, Dei-chan. Al menos sé que no voy a sufrir tanto como piensas._

Un nuevo día se abría paso entre la más pura oscuridad nocturna, despertando a todo ser viviente. No podía ver la luz del sol dentro de la guarida, pero sí calculaba el tiempo exacto y sabía cuándo el sol salía de su escondite. Abrió los ojos, y sonrió inconscientemente al encontrarse a una figura que parecía seguir dormitando a su lado. Se incorporó, y recordó la noche anterior. En verdad había sido una situación bastante extraña a su parecer, aunque al final se había quedado bastante satisfecho y feliz al recibir un "castigo" por parte de su alumno. Se acercó a su oído.

-Dei-chan,-susurró.-vamos, levanta.

-Mmmh… Un ratito más, Saso, hum.-replicó, dándose la vuelta.

-No me vale un ratito.-rio.-Si no te levantas, te levanto yo.

-Bah, hum.-Sasori frunció el ceño ante ese sonido de ignorancia hacia su persona.

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?-se levantó, se colocó la capa, y se paró junto a la cama. Miró con una sonrisa diabólica hacia Deidara. Arrojó las sábanas de un movimiento y lo expuso al ambiente templado de la habitación, que al parecer del rubio, era frío. Observó detenidamente el fantástico cuerpo que se exponía su mirada. Un cuerpo de piel blanca, aunque no demasiado. Únicamente tapado por unos shorts muy cortos de color blanco y una camisa larga de color verde claro. Sus ojos azules aún seguían cerrados, buscando de nuevo el sueño. Y sus cabellos dorados libremente esparcidos sobre la cama. Abrió un momento sus ojos para mirar al causante con una mueca.

-Hace frío. ¿Es que quieres que enferme, hum?-dijo molesto. Sasori ignoró el comentario, tomó la capa del rubio y se la puso con dificultad, Deidara no ayudaba en nada. Una vez vestido, le tomó los tobillos y lo arrastró al borde. Vio que el menor aún seguía levemente ido (¿quién no se despierta ebrio? Yo sí). Aprovechó la oportunidad para cogerlo de la cintura y alzarlo sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.-Idiota, hum.

Abrió la puerta con la mano libre y se encaminó a la sala. Extrañamente, no había escuchado más quejas de su alumno. No le pareció nada normal eso, sintió como si algo fuera mal.

Dejó a Deidara en el sofá y pronto pudo ver el por qué no había dicho nada durante el camino. _Se ha vuelto a dormir el muy… Relax, Sasori, relax. _Se cruzó de brazos y se puso a pensar, sabía que cuando Deidara tenía el sueño pesado no se despertaba fácilmente. Ya había pasado varias veces.

-¡Tobi!-lo llamó sin moverse de su lugar. Y como por arte de magia, el enmascarado apareció corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Sí, Sasori-san? ¿Qué necesita de Tobi?-dijo con notable alegría.

-Necesito que hagas una cosa.

-¡Oh! Tobi estará encantado de ayudar a Sasori-san. _De verdad, como detesto hacer esto._

-Despierta a Deidara.-pidió, más bien, ordenó.

-_Bueno… No es tan malo como pensaba. _¡Sí, señor!-accedió con pose de soldado. Se volteó a ver al rubio y se acercó un poco bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Respiró hondo y…-¡¿SEEEMPAAAII, QUÉ QUIEREE PARA DESAAYUNAAR?!-y como no, Deidara terminó asestando un puñetazo a la máscara, agrietándola. Se levantó con serenidad y miró al Uchiha mayor.

Silencio.

Sasori temía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto, quizás haber llamado a Tobi no había sido tan buena idea.

-Pues…-Deidara se llevó un dedo al mentó que quiero… ¡QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CAMPO VISUAL SI NO QUIERES QUE CONVIERTA TU CUERPO EN CENIZAS Y QUE LAS HECHE A UN VOLCÁN PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE NO RESUCITAS DE NINGUNA DE LAS MANERAS, HUM!

-¡Deidara!

-¿Y AHORA QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?-se giró hacia la voz que lo había llamado. Su rostro se volvió más pálido y una mueca de sorpresa y horror se hizo presente.-Li… líder, hum.

En un rápido movimiento, Sasori se colocó al lado del rubio por cualquier problema que hubiera.

-Esto lo dejaré pasar.-bufó el peli-naranja mientras veía como Tobi salía corriendo de allí, probablemente a arreglar la máscara.-Iré al tema. Anoche os escuché a Hidan y a ti, dime que fue lo que pasó.

Deidara lanzó una discreta mirada a su maestro, pero solo obtuvo su silencio, dándole a entender que él no iba a involucrarse a menos que la conversación subiera de tono.

-Hidan tuvo la culpa. Entró en mi cuarto y me pegó, diciendo que yo había ido antes a su habitación y que le había abofeteado, hum.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-¡No, hum! De seguro que lo soñó.

-Está bien. Que esto quede en una advertencia, pero no vais a libraros. Zetsu no está, así que Hidan y tú seréis los encargados de quitar las malas hierbas de su jardín.

-¡¿QUÉ?! YO NO VOY A CUIDAR NADA DE ZETSU, SOY DEMASIADO GUAPO PARA QUE ME COMAN SUS SUPERPLANTAS!-intervino Hidan, quién escuchó un poco de la conversación.

-¡Harán lo que yo les ordene, y si no quieren volver a tener que pasar por esto, será mejor que eviten sus riñas nocturnas! ¿Entendieron?-en respuesta, Hidan lanzó un par de maldiciones, y Deidara buscaba algo con lo que poder descargar su ira. Sasori pasó un brazo por su cuerpo, dándole la calma que tanto contagiaba.

Después de haber desayunado, el albino y los artistas se dirigieron al jardín.

-Deidara, intenta controlarte esta vez, yo voy a terminar trabajo pendiente.-comentó Sasori. Tomó el rostro del menor y besó sus labios para luego marcharse, dejando al religioso y al escultor solos y con muy malos humos.

-Tsk, esto es culpa tuya, hum.-se arrodilló para poder comenzar con su tarea.

-Deja ya de quejarte. ¿Pero qué cojones digo? Tú no puedes parar de quejarte, así sois los adolescentes de hoy, nada más que puta rebeldía.-dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que el otro.

-¡No es cierto, hum!

-Si no fuera así, no me habrías pegado.

-¿Ya empiezas, hum? Estoy harto de ti.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, nena.-y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Deidara arrancó un buen montón hierba, junto con un trozo de tierra y lo aventó contra la cabeza del otro.

-¡No! ¡Mi pelo! ¡Mi plateado y hermoso pelo!-lloriqueó. Su rostro se contorsionó, formando una mueca vengativa.-Ahora sí que la cagaste.

Hidan se lanzó sobre el rubio, dejándolo inmóvil y aprovechando para restregar hierba por la cara del menor. Este se movía violentamente con los ojos y boca cerrados para evitar que alguna hebra de hierba entrara, mientras que el albino se regodeaba entre risas.

El artista alzó las piernas, levantando a su vez al albino, que debido al movimiento estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la cara del rubio. Deidara aprovechó eso, tomando a Hidan por los hombros y lanzándolo hacia delante (según el punto de vista de Hidan) para que terminara haciendo un voltereta en el suelo y quedara tirado.

-¡Ja! Te gané, hum.-se incorporó, quedando de rodillas hacia el otro.

-Me jodiste la puta espalda, joder.-rio sin levantarse.- ¿Dónde putas aprendiste esa jodida llave?

-Tengo mis contactos, hum.-mentira. Él bien sabía que aunque fuera un movimiento profesional, solo vio a un ninja en todo el mundo capaz de hacerla. Por extraño que le pareciera, terminó pidiéndole a Tobi (sí, él es ese ninja o.o) que se la enseñara, o más bien, Tobi le obligó a aprenderla. Se había negado en principio, pero ahora agradecía muy (muy) internamente haberle prestado atención por una vez en su vida.

Y así se pasaron todo el santo día, regañando, riendo y peleando. Y de vez en cuando, realizando la tarea del jardín.

Albino y rubio se encontraron el buen chico

-¡Sempai, Hidan-san! ¿De dónde vienen?

-¿Y eso qué te importa, hum?

-¡Ustedes tres!

El trío reconoció la voz.

-¡Sí, líder!

-Es algo tarde así que no quiero escándalos, por eso mandaré a cada uno de vosotros a una habitación diferente, ¿entendieron?-dijo en modo sargento.

Los tres asintieron.

-¡Bien! La troyana que se vaya a su cuarto.-señaló a Deidara. Se veía de lejos que estaban totalmente de broma, pero las órdenes seguían siendo órdenes.

-¡This is Sparta, hum!-gritó, para después salir corriendo a su cuarto.

-Joder…-susurró Pain, mirando con sorpresa por donde el rubio se había marchado. Carraspeó y dirigió su mirada a Hidan.-Tú, el virus polimórfico, ve y limpia la sangre seca que has dejado en el pasillo.

-Puto pasillo de pandereta…-maldijo por lo bajo, marchándose.

-Y tú, gusano, ve a recoger todas las paletas que dejaste tiradas en la cocina.

-¿Gusano? Tu madre bien, ¿no? Cagüen…

En otra parte de la cueva…

-Eres tan lindo.

-No lo soy, hum.

-Sí lo eres. Hazme caso, he visto muchos rostros y sin duda el tuyo es el más hermoso.-ahí se encontraba su maestro, recostado en la cama de su uke, con él en su pecho.

-Tsk, pues vale, hum-sonrió. Sasori lo miró.

-¿Ya está? ¿No vas a contradecirme?

-Estoy muy cansado como para hacerlo. Tú no has tenido que estar todo el día arreglando el jardín de Zetsu, hum.

-Al menos cumpliste tu castigo.

-Hubiera sido mejor su me hubieran dado un premio o algo en vez de llamarme troyana, hum.-suspiró.

-¿Con qué un premio, eh…? ¿Y qué te parece si…?-acercó el rostro y mordió levemente su cuello, logrando un pequeño rubor en el artista explosivo.- ¿Si yo te doy tu premio?

El rubio se alejó un poco.

-Ya te dije que estoy cansado, hum.-Sasori bufó.-Pero… si quieres, mañana puedes darme "ese" regalo, hum.

El pelirrojo soltó una suave carcajada.

-Está bien.-lo besó.-Tengo que ir a terminar unos pergaminos.-se levantó con cuidado.-Descansa bien, mañana no te dejaré ni una hora de descanso.-dijo mientras una ligera chispa salía de una lasciva sonrisa. Y salió del cuarto.

Deidara se fue a su escritorio. Le habían entrado ganas de pintar algo, y no iba a desperdiciarlas. En cuanto se sentó, miró a un pequeño recipiente, el cual tenía en el fondo trozos de hojas. Lo acercó a su rostro,

-_Vaya, ya perdió el aroma, hum_.-lo dejó donde estaba._-Es un poco tarde para salir a buscar plantas aromáticas, pero… Tampoco tardaré tanto, hum._

Se levantó y salió. Llamo a la puerta, y casi al segundo, un enmascarado salió a su encuentro.

-¡Sempai, qué sorpresa! ¿Viene a pasar la noche con Tobi?-la inocencia tonta inundaba las infantiles palabras, pero aun así, Deidara no pudo pensarse mal, por lo que se molestó un poco.

-No, idiota, hum.

Silencio sepulcral.

-¡YEEEI! Tobi se acaba de acordar de algo.

-¿De qué, hum?-susurró con hastío.

-¡Tobi es un gusano!-Deidara reprimió un grito de rabia. ¿Enserio pensaba pedirle a Tobi que fuera con él? Pues sí.

-Sí, y de los gordos, hum.-suspiró pesadamente.-A lo que venía… Quiero que me acompañes a por una cosa al bosque, hum.

-Pe… pero sempai, Pain-sama dijo que no podíamos salir de noche.-dijo, adoptando un poco de la seriedad de Madara.

-No seas llorica, será rápido. Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que hemos salido, hum.

**Ok, aquí lo dejo. Me duele la cabeza por culpa del profesor de física, es muy estricto. Y encima si nos duele algo, se cruza de brazos y grita: NO HAY DOLOR. Para él claro que no hay dolor si no mueve el jodido culo en todo el día -_-**

**En fin, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Sayoo!**


End file.
